a story w no name
by Owner of Gaara's soul
Summary: catsura meets some new friends in kahona maybe some will become more.
1. the morons are coming!

Catsura's POV

I looked around the classroom and not seeing any open seats. Then my eyes rested on one between two boys, one with raven hair and one with a bright orange outfit on. 'Ah well…better then the floor…' I sat down and pulled out my notebook and started to draw. I could see the boy on my left, raven, looking at my paper at the corner of his eye. The teacher started to talk and the boy on my right fell asleep. The boy on my left snorted.

"Dobe." Then the boy on my right exploded.

"What did you say, teme?!" The raven haired boy had an icy voice as he replied.

"Why should I repeat myself to a looser like you?" They went on like that and the teacher ignored them. I was getting annoyed. Normally I let it go in my old village, but this isn't my old village and this was starting to get to be too much.

In front of my notebook I crossed my index finger and my middle finger with my other index and middle of my other hand and stood up. I kept in that position and then I drew out my arms and hit them both in the forehead causing them to pass out. The teacher turned around at the abrupt stop of the argument. He saw my standing there with my arms outstretched and so I sat down and continued to draw.

"Sauske!" A girl with pink hair screeched. "What did you do?"

"Which one is that?" I asked. She looked at me dumbstruck. Then she looked at me again.

"You must be new… That's Sauske." She points. I look at the raven haired boy.

"Who's that?" I point to the blond.

"Naruto. He always picks fights with Sauske-"

"Actually Sauske picked one with Naruto this time…" I have a feeling Sauske always starts it…

"Well…-Wah what are you doing!" The bell rang. I put away all of my stuff and picked up the two boys in addition to my backpack with all the heavy books and theirs. "How are you doing that?" I shrug and walk up to the teacher.

"Can I take these guys to the infirmary, they're gonna be out for a while." He just nodded and handed me a pass.

I walked down the hall and opened the door to the infirmary. The nurse stood up clearly looking shocked.

"How are you- Never mind what happened?" She asked as she opened the door.

"They got annoying… I knocked them out." I set each boy down. Her jaw dropped.

"Usually it takes an ANBU high-ranking officer to knock them out. And they are usually just out for a few minuets… How'd you do it?" She asked.

"Ninja knock-out technique I learned it in my old village…" The nurse fell silent.

"Do you need a pass to get back to class?"

"No I think I'll wait till they wake up." She pursed her lips but didn't press it and sat back in the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ungh, I feel like crap…Ow my forehead." I looked at Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe." Sauske's voice managing to be icy even when he's half conscious.

"Jerk…" Naruto muttered as he sat up.

"Who are you?" Sauske asked I could tell his was sharper then Naruto.

"Who do you think I am?" Naruto replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, dobe." Sauske rolled his eyes.

"I'm Catsura Kunai; I come from the village of Kunoku."

"The speed village." Sauske replied knowledgably. I nodded.

"You are one twisted sister." Naruto chimed in. I cocked my head.

"How?"

"Well for one you knocked us clean out and two you have cat ears." My ears twitched.

"Well you've got fox whiskers!" I sounded like a kid, but I'm very defensive of my ears.

"She's got a point-"Sauske added then Naruto interrupted.

"You've got no room to talk wheel-eyes!" It seemed Naruto is also defensive of his animal traits that show through. Sauske's eyes narrowed.

Then the bell rang signaling the end of sixth period. "Well, I think I have wasted more then enough time with you numbskulls so bye." I walked out of the infirmary leaving the stunned boys behind. I was almost to my 7th period classroom when I hear a shout. I turned around to see the cotton candy haired kounochi behind me. (A/N: I don't know if I spelt kounochi right. And if you don't know it means female ninja.)

"Hey you, is Sauske alright?" I rolled my eyes thinking of several ways to dispose of the annoying girl, but wiped them from my mind as I turned to look at her.

"He's fine…" 'Wow this chick is acting like I killed the guy.' A look of relief passed her face. "And my name aint 'Hey you' it's Catsura."

"Oh… Hi I'm Sakura." A cheerful smile on her face.

'This girl is creepy.' I thought to myself as I walked into the classroom. The pink haired girl flounced in ahead of me and sat down in one of the yet again available seats next to Sauske and a blond haired girl in purple. I could tell Sauske was there against his will. (A/N: - grins Ha! Take that Uchiha! You icicle hearted stick in the ass!throws fist in the airand to all Sauske fans if you have a problem…Bite me! 'Cause I'm not apologizing!runs out door screaming Na, na, na, na, na! walks back in Ok I'm done.) I walked over to the last seat in-between Naruto and a red haired guy with a gourd on his back.

Naruto looks at me----"Oh, you." I just look back at him and shrug. '-' Then I point to Sauske. Then Naruto grins. Then I grin . (A/N: If I were Sauske I would probably be crying T-T, but I'm not so he can suffer cue evil laughter bwhahahahaha! OK I'm done :) "Jerk… gets what he deserves." He whispered quietly to me. I laughed I didn't know Sauske that well, but I'm sure he's right. Then the teacher called the class' attention to himself.

"OK everyone look at the two people next to you." I looked at Naruto who beamed back and then looked at the pale red haired kid who darted his eyes from Naruto then to me. He stared at me for a while then looked back at the silver haired teacher. "Know now that these are the two people you will see till the end of your ninja training every day." I heard a mixture of sounds some happy some sad some angry some annoyed. The only sound that came from our group was from Naruto which sounded happy.

"Well at least I don't have to deal with Sauske anymore!" He said cheerfully. I looked at him and smiled.

"I know you guys must just want to give me a hug, but don't cause I don't want to hug you. Now put your names on a piece of paper and give it to me. I will not accept the paper unless your whole team signed it; now let me read my book."

"Kakashi sensei is such a perv I don't know how they allow him to read those books in school." Naruto wondered aloud. I looked at my desk and saw a paper on it with the name Gaara written on it I signed it and handed it to Naruto. He signed it. "Here." He said as he handed it to me. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed it folded it and then grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and shoved the paper in. "What the? HEY!" I laughed as he tried to get the paper out from the back of his shirt. Then I took my notebook and aimed for his head.

"SWACK!" I struck home. He went head first down the stairs to the teacher. The paper fluttered down and landed in front of Kakashi. Then I walked down the stairs grabbed the back of Naruto's coat and dragged his pathetic ass back up the stairs sitting him right side up in the chair. He glared at me. - . (A/N: I don't have anything against Sauske I just don't like him, don't ask me why cause I have no clue… I know I said I wouldn't apologize, but I lied so I'm sorry to everyone I insulted. sigh and Sauske too…) (PS: I love character punishing! I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just that way…) then the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I walked home waiting for the stupid day to end.

Catsura: Hope you like it and please leave a review. Unless you wanna wake up with a katanna stuck through your chest. And if you don't know what a katanna is I guess you'll find out if you don't leave a review.

Naruto: snickers

Catsura: glares at Naruto shut up! Don't make me get Gaara.

Naruto: He'll probably just kill you.

Catsura: Probably, but I can come back you actually exist. I'm just a figment of some crazy chick's mind.

Authoress CJ: Crazy chick huh? Stabs Catsura

Catsura: doubles over Damn. Passes out

Authoress CJ: That's better! Bye leave a review or I'll go to your house and stab you in your sleep. But I'm too lazy so Gaara will probably come instead.

Naruto: cowers in corner

Authoress CJ: Looks over grins

Naruto: pretends to be passed out

Authoress CJ: And if anyone wants to be my beta thanks. I swear I spell so much stuff wrong!


	2. morons strike back

Hi! I will now have a "Everyone has their mornings" blurb in the beginning of each chapter. Ps: I'm putting myself into these characters so some characters may not seem like themselves and if you no like you no read!

"EVERYONE HAS THEIR MORNINGS"

Gaara's morning:

A bird chirped outside his window

Gaara: "…" raises hand "Sand Coffin."

Bird: squish

Catsura: Looks up Damn… I guess I found Gaara's house… Sand starts to move towards her "Shit!" Runs

Gaara: Looks out window "Screw life."

END

'Ahhh…. Saturday.' I took a deep breath. 'No school… I never do homework so… no homework…' " I'm bored." I look out the window and look down. I see Sauske at my front door. I walk down stairs and open the door.

"Yes?" Sauske looked startled.

"How'd you know I was here?" I pointed up. "Oh…" Okay maybe I overestimated him. I stood at the door impatiently. I was in my underwear and a camisole.

"Come in if you're just gonna gawk." I walk inside to get some pants on while Sauske follows. I didn't know what he was gawking at until I looked into the mirror. I was wearing black bikini style underwear and tight-fitting red camisole with black lace fringing it. 'Good time to not wear normal underwear like a human… Well I wasn't expecting a guy to come over and I couldn't find my baggy shirt and sleeping shorts so I put these on. I pulled on a pair of cargo-pants and a black shirt that read STOP READING MY SHIRT! In red letters. I stepped out of my room to see Sauske seated on my couch. "So…"

"Naruto asked me to ask if you wanted to go with us to go do some thing cool. In English egg some houses."

"No thanks I gotta get some work done, but tell Naruto thanks for inviting me." Sauske nodded and walked out the door then called back. "Later."

"Later." I just lied to his face. "Hmmm… I think I'll go for a walk though…"

I walked down the quiet deserted streets. Looking at everything and nothing at the same time. I walked down an ally taking a short cut back to my house, bad idea, dead-end. I turned around a man was blocking the way. I smiled and tried to edge my way around him, but he blocked my path.

"Excuse me." I said. He grinned. I notice he was missing several teeth and had greasy hair. And had the unmistakable smell of rotten eggs. He didn't budge. "Excuse me." I said in a more insistent tone.

"Ha." His voice worse then his teeth and hair combined. Then he grabbed my arm. His skin was like sandpaper. "You're coming with me girl. Forced or not." I growled. I hated these guys, homeless old guys who stoop to taking women and girls off the street at night and raping them leaving tem to die in some pile of week-old garbage. I struggled in his grip. He just laughed again. "Maybe this ought'a shut you up." He covered my mouth with a cloth. 'Ha yea a cloth's really gonna shut me up.' Then I felt woozy. 'Oh shit he put something on the cloth! Damn, damn, damn! I am so screwed!' My eyelids fluttered. Then I heard the man.

"Hey get out'a here red head. It's between me and the girl so get out'a here kid." I looked over just before I passed out to see a dark cloud swarm towards the man.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, bad idea. A wave of nausea washed over me. A pale firm hand pushed me down I looked over. There stood Gaara. I don't know why he was here. I looked around and noticed this wasn't my house. It was way too bright. 'This must be Gaara's house.'

"Did you save me?" I asked my voice hoarse and throat dry. Gaara looked at me with his icy light blue eyes then got up. He came back in a few seconds with a glass of water. He handed it to me; I drank it down. "Thank you." I said in a clearer voice.

"Yes." He said in a quiet voice. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I owe you." Gaara stared at me for a moment. I looked at his dark rimmed eyes.

'I think you should stay…" I blinked.

"I don't want to trouble you…" I looked into his eyes. I saw loneliness, sadness, and anger. I could tell he really wanted me to stay, so I lay back down and gave him one last smile before drifting to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again sunlight streamed in through an open window. I got up slowly to look out the window. The sun was heading into the west so I could tell it was getting dark. I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned the door opened to reveal a rather annoyed Gaara.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes my bother and sister want to come over to see how I'm doing." I didn't get what he was asking.

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Can you cook?" I grinned.

"You are so lucky I can!" a look of relief passed his usually blank face. I looked into the fridge and then the pantry and all other food storage places. Gaara stood in the kitchen door. "Damn, Gaara! What the hell do you eat? There's nothing here!" I go to the front door and slip on my shoes. "We're going to the store!"

After we came back I set the groceries down and started to unload them.

"Gaara is you brother and sister allergic to anything?" I asked.

"Temari's allergic to Oregano and Kankuro's allergic to mustard."

"You?"

"Peanut butter." I started to cook. I think I might have scared Gaara because I was flying around the kitchen at a breakneck speed. By the time I had set the table and cleaned up it was 6:00 PM.

"Do you need me to pretend to be anyone?" I asked. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"I don't care who you want to be." The doorbell rang.

"Do I look okay?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me as he walked over to open the door. Gaara's brother and sister walked into the living room, Gaara following, and stared shocked to see me standing there.

"You have a maid, Gaara?" The boy said. 'Cheeky bastard.' I rolled my eyes trying to endure this in silence. I looked at Gaara.

"No." Said Gaara knowing I wasn't gonna take that bullshit much longer.

"Then is she your _girlfriend_?" Temari and Kankuro turned to look at him for a reaction. I could tell they were trying to get under his skin. Gaara looked at me for some help. I raised and eyebrow and gave him a catish grin. 'I wanna see their reaction.' I mouthed to him. Gaara seemed to know where I was going with this. He turned to his brother and sister. I could tell they were expecting him to say no, but then he shocked the world, but not me.

"Yes." Temari put a hand to her mouth in shock. Kankuro's eyes widened as he stiffened. Then Kankuro said the one thing we both had hoped he wouldn't.

"Prove it." 'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' I did that about 20 times in my head before Gaara came over to me and leaned down slightly and kissed me. I hear Temari gasp and nothing from Kankuro. When we break apart Gaara looks into my eyes I smile. Gaara accepts this and turns to his brother whose before smug expression was wiped from his face replaced with wide-eyed shock mirroring his sisters.

"You were saying Kankuro?" Kankuro's face turned red as his face twisted into an angry snarl.

"Whose hungry?" I said halting Kankuro's rage. Temari looked at me gratefully. I led the way to the dinning room. Every one sat down. Temari looked at as if afraid to eat the delicate looking food. "Dig in." I said encouragingly. Kankuro shrugged and took a piece of spicy teriyaki chicken I had made. He took a bite and continued to eat. Then Temari took some salad chewing slowly. I took some salad as well. Half way through the dinner I looked at Gaara.

"Eat." I ordered. He looked at me annoyed. Then he picked up an apple out of the basket and took a bite. He looked at me again as if to say 'Happy?' I nodded. At the end of dinner I cleared the dishes from the table and brought out the chocolate mousse pie I had also made. Kankuro looked at me as if I was some type of goddess. I nodded at him and smiled. After dinner Temari helped me in the kitchen while Gaara and Kankuro went to go play some video games and by the sound of it Gaara was winning. Temari smiled at me.

"I have never seen Gaara so happy or listen to anyone before…" I blushed. "I'm glad he has you… I'm sorry I never asked your name."

"Oh no it's my fault, I'm Catsura Kunai."

"Nice to meet you I'm Temari and wherever Kankuro is he's Kankuro." I shook Temari's hand. Then we started to talk about Gaara.

Authors POV

Gaara was about to enter the kitchen to get some water when he heard his sister and "girlfriend" talking. He listened to make sure he wouldn't walk in on something personal I shook Temari's hand. Then we started to talk about Gaara.

Authors POV

Gaara was about to enter the kitchen to get some water when he heard his sister and "girlfriend" talking. He listened to make sure he wouldn't walk in on something personal.

Catsura/Author POV

"So you really love Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Yes." I replied. "In his own way I think he loves me too."

"I think you're right. Gaara was never the type to show his emotions; not even to us. I'm glad though now he has someone he can trust; someone he can love. I give you my blessing." Temari sounded like a mom who was about to let her baby go. In a way I guess she was.

Gaara listened to this and realized why he tolerated Catsura at all. She was like the sun to him her kindness coming off her like warm bright rays of sunshine. Gaara didn't realize it, but he had a fallen in love.

Catsura's POV

After Temari and Kankuro left I straitened up the bare living room. I was bushed. I must have fell asleep while I was almost done because I remember Gaara carrying me to my room.

"G'night Gaara…" I mumbled. Then I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I fell into an exhausted sleep.

Authoress CJ: Well it's the end of chapter 2 so what do you think? Please review, or end up like Catsura…

Catsura withering in pain

Naruto: whimpers from corner

Authoress CJ: Ummm… Okay… Now the random quote for now!

If light is knowledge

And dark is the unknown.

Then the closer you get to the light,

Is the closer you get to the shadows.

-Alexander my best guy friend-


	3. ummm

I'm baaack! Cue more evil laughter ok I'm done.

"EVERYONE HAS THEIR MORNINGS"

Naruto's morning:

Naruto: wakes up RAMEN! Jumps up runs into kitchen puts water on stove

Water: Boils

Naruto: Gets out ramen RAMEN! Gets water

Water: burns Naruto

Naruto: holding hand Damn! Picks up water pours into ramen RAMEN! Eats ramen

Ramen: Burns Naruto's mouth

Naruto: Damn! Picks up ramen throws out window

Sauske: gets hit with ramen NARUTO!

Naruto: looks out window Shit! Runs

END

I opened my eyes to see a familiar red head standing over me. I jumped.

"Did I scare you?" I shook my head. "So are we gonna go to school or what?" I nodded. We walked to my house and Gaara waited in the living room while I got dressed. I grabbed my bag and we went to school. As we walked by people stared and whispered. Gaara and me talked and went our separate ways. In class as soon as I sat down Naruto jumped me with questions.

"Where the hell were you? I looked everywhere."

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes. The last Sauske saw you was on Saturday!"

"Well if you have to know I was at Gaara's."

"Why were you _there_?" He asked.

"Who the hell died and made you a life inspector? What are you my mom?" I yelled.

"Humpf." Naruto turned away. Then I turned to Sauske who had millions of questions locked and loaded ready to fire.

"Oh so now you're my dad too Sauske?" He glared with ice at me. I returned with fire. He looked away first. A day that started out fine was turning into hell. 'Oh well at least I have lunch to look forward to.

I sat down next to Gaara at lunch. One look at his face told me his day was sucking too.

"Today sucks." He looked at me.

"How does yours suck?" I took a deep breath and told him everything.

"You?" I ask.

"It's basically annoying. Whispering, stares, shit like that."

"What were they whispering about?" He looked at me.

"Us. If we were together or not." I shrugged I heard um.

"So…"

"What?"

"Are we?" He looked at me for a moment.

"I guess we can be…"

"Fine by me."

"Me too. So were together now?" I nod. 'AWKWARD!' The bell rang. The day went by fast it was time for gym 6th period, the period before training. Today was ribbon dancing. That is stupid because boy's and girls mixed in this class. I sat next to Gaara he looked at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed softly.

"Has anyone ever ribbon danced before?" Mrs. Thatch asked. I raised my hand. She looked at me. "Ah, miss Kunai. Would you care to demonstrate?" I hopped up. "Would you like music?" She asked?

"Yes can I use this CD?" I whipped out an Evanescence CD from my pocket.

"Yes which number? And what color ribbon?" She asked.

"#2 and black please." She handed me a black and put it on 2.

'_Don't cry to me if you loved me you would be here with me. You loved me come find me make up your miiiind.' _I waited till she finished that sentence then I started to dance my feet keeping time with the music.

'_Shouldn't let you fall lose it all, someday maybe you can remember yourself. Can't keep believing while oddly deceiving. I'm self and I'm sick of the lie and you're too late. Don't cry to me if you loved me you would be here with me.'_ (A/N: The songs way long and I'm too lazy to type it T-T soooo... Later! Takes off ) after the song ended it was dead silent. Then one person clapped I looked over to see a lazy boy who looked half asleep with his ear pierced and his messy black hair pulled into a ponytail. (Shikamaru people) Then other people clapped. I bowed. Mrs. Thatch clapped me on the back.

"Nice work, Kunai." I sat down. Gaara stared at me then scowled as I started to laugh. I laughed half the class looked at me.

"Are you having an episode?" He asked annoyed. I calmed down enough to answer.

"Probably, but no It's just the look on your face was so funny!" I start into hysterics again. He rolls his eyes.

"Gaara, will you get her out of here?" Mrs. Thatch asked. Gaara dragged me out of the gym into an empty classroom.

"Calm the heck down." I stop.

"Sorry that was just so funny." He smacks his hand to his forehead.

"You are such a dork…"

"But I'm your dork!"

"OMG."

"Love you too." I hug him. I let him go. "Fine be that way Mr. Me Myself and I." I turn away from him. I don't hear anything for a while so I turn around thinking I hurt his feelings and what is he doing? What I ask? Laughing! Laughing, but no sound is coming out. I smack him on the shoulder and fake pout. Then the sound comes loud and brittle like he hasn't laughed in a long time.

"And you call me hysterical!" I sat down and pouted. Then I get up and walked to the office and the nurse looked at me as if expecting to see my carrying a dead body. "Can I take my hysterical boyfriend home he wont shut up and I think he's gonna hurt himself." She sighed.

"No bring him in I'll see what I can do." As soon as I brought the hysterical Gaara in she gasped. "Oh good heavens! I thought when you said 'boyfriend' I thought you meant that hyper blond boy or the Uchiha boy!"

"Naruto and Sauske? Oh no they're my friends! But this hysterical person is my boyfriend." Gaara continued laughing. "Should I slap him?"

"Oh good heavens no!" Then she muttered, "Only if you want to get killed…"

"Hmmm?" I heard her perfectly.

"I'm sure if you did that he wouldn't be thrilled." She said quickly. "Oh but I think you should take the boy home before he chokes to death. Who's your next teacher?" She asked she looked like she wanted to get away from Gaara as fast as possible.

"Ummm, we have training… I believe it was with Kakashi sensei."

"Oh okay…" This was a subtle hint she wanted us to go. So I dragged the red head out the door as he stopped laughing.

"Hysterical much?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and glared. We walked into a field and then Gaara jumped me. He kissed me roughly and then took off into the trees. Oh now he was being stupid. (I know the trick I'm about to pull Gaara would never fall for but this is Gaara's stunt double! laughs Uhhh no it's not… It's definitely Gaara, he's just pulling a Naruto.) I sat down in the field and tied grass together to make a chain. The minuet I sensed Gaara I took off in the opposite direction and doubled back and caught Gaara in the forehead with my ,famous , Ninja Knockout technique. I got him but I didn't have enough power behind it really get him. He grabbed my hand and tried to kiss me, but I ducked. He growled in irritation.

"Tsk, tsk, Gaara I'm not as easy as you think."

"Neither am I." I eeped as the sand clone poofed and the real Gaara wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Damn…" I said. He snorted.

"If it was that easy I could have saved the minuet of my life that I just wasted."

"You're loss and I'm tired. I hate it when I become hysterical it's tiring." We walked home. Me complaining on the way and Gaara threatening to slit my throat and make sure that my blood mixes with his sand so he can become stronger and me threatening him when we get home to gut him like a fish and hang him with his own intestines if he doesn't shut up.

END CHAPTER3

Okay I have something for you to read here and please reply:

What should happen now? I'm drawing a blank people… kinda! I'm gonna start the next chapter so if you people have ideas please get them in soon or if you have and idea for someone you want to see in the "EVERYONE HAS THEIR MORNINGS" section I'm open to that at any time. Thank you! Hugs all readers and reviewers I love you all! I STILL NEED A BETA! Please… sparkly kitty eyes


	4. The end

Hi! cue evil laughter againCoughs I'm here, here's the story, read it, review. And that's the 3 easy steps to stay on my good side… Deal with it.

"EVERYONE HAS THEIR MORNINGS"

Catsura

Catsura: Damn alarm clock. smashes alarm clock with fist

doorbell rings

Catsura:gets upopens door what!

FedEx Guy: looks at pad Ummm I have a package for a Catsura Kunai. hands over the large box

Catsura: Box jingles

FedEx Guy:being nosey what's in that box anyway?

Catsura: I'd have to kill you if I let you look.

FedEx Guy: looks shocked

Catsura: You can look. opens box

Box: full of pointy objects

FedEx Guy: Ohhh!

Catsura: Warned you. kills FedEx guy looks both ways out the door backs up slowly and closes it quietly

END

As we walk in the door We sit down on the couch and finally realize why we feel so distant.

"Gaara I…"

"Think we should just be friends." Gaara finished I nodded.

"I think we would be better friends than BF and GF." He nods back. "I just cant feel it can you?" He shakes his head. We sat for a while then I smile getting up. "I hope you find your one true love, Gaara no matter who it may be."

"Same to you… No matter who it may be…" He repeated. I nod and head out the door…

2 MONTHS LATER:

"Bye Gaara see you later!" I shouted as Gaara headed out the gate to Kahona and into the desert back to his village. The few words that stay between us will always and forever be our one memory between us

"…Who ever it may be…"

END OF A STORY W/ NO NAME.

Sorry it was so short people I had to end it some how and the sequel to this is it's NaruGaa fic so if you are squeamish about Yaoi and Yuri it is not the story for you. Bye! Until next time.


End file.
